1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a switching device and switching methods of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the switching devices have been proposed to control multiple computers with a set of keyboard, mouse, and display, or a set of keyboard, mouse, and multiple displays. With the above-mentioned switching device, a switching key or a hot key was used in the case where the switching was performed with hardware. Because, there is the problem in that it is impossible to conduct the switching with software, when the computer is off or while an operating system (OS) is being started or ended. Conventional techniques have been proposed as follows so as to solve the aforementioned problem.
A switching device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-31064 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) is equipped with a storage unit that stores common coordinates, and selectively changes a target when mouse coordinates reach an edge of a common coordinate system. A switching device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-41438 (hereinafter referred to as Document 2) selectively changes the computer based on display information of a cursor that is displayed on the screen and the screen size information.
A switching device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 09-305301 (hereinafter referred to as Document 3) selectively changes the computer to be controlled when the mouse movement speed or accelerated speed exceeds a given threshold value. A switching device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-189542 (hereinafter referred to as Document 4) switches to another computer when the cursor moves to the outside of the screen size on the display.
The switching device disclosed in Document 1 has the common coordinate system, and it is to be noted that a moving range of the mouse is limited to the common coordinate system. There is a problem in that a certain area for manipulation is required on the desk or the like.
The switching device disclosed in Document 2 selectively changes the computer based on the display information of the cursor and the screen size information. However, a dedicated device driver is required for detecting the screen edge. Therefore, there is a problem in that this dedicated device driver needs to be installed on every OS of the computer, and in addition, the computer is overloaded more or less.
The switching device disclosed in Document 3 also requires a certain area for manipulation on the desk or the like, as in the switching device disclosed in Document 1. The switching device disclosed in Document 4 also requires a certain area for manipulation on the desk or the like, as in the switching device disclosed in Document 1.